


Cinta Pertama

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Aku telah memiliki cinta pertama.





	Cinta Pertama

_Badai tiba-tiba bergemuruh, membuat ombak_

_Gelombang besar menggiring rasa penasaran_

_Siapa pemilik rumah ini?_

_Ingin kukatakan, aku jatuh cinta padanya_

_Punya siapa kitab istimewa ini?_

_Ingin kubisikkan, aku sangat mengaguminya_

_Puji dan puja bersukaria_

_Sudah sering aku berkeliling ke berbagai tempat_

_Namun, tak kutemukan cinta yang berlebih selain di sini_

_Bangun subuh buta, karena aku jatuh cinta_

_Rela aku berjam-jam berkumur-kumur di depan buku angung_

_Semuanya karena cinta, cinta pertama namanya_

_Cinta pertamaku katanya aneh dan menggelikan_

_Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena aku telah memiliki cinta pertama_

_Dan hanya orang-orang bodohlah yang mau percaya_

_Bahwa aku telah memilki cinta pertama_

_Satu dan hanya_

_Kepada-Nya_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 25 Juni 2015. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
